Bart Simpson
: "Ay, Caramba!" "Coma meus shorts" e "Cowabunga" - Bordões Barthomew "Bart" Jojo Bouvier Simpson é o pesadelo do Skinner, o garoto Ai, Caramba!, o El Barto e o pior aluno da classe da Sra. Krabappel. É filho de Homer e Marge Simpson e tem 10 anos, nasceu no dia 01 de abril (de acordo com Uncensored Family Album). Estudanate na Escola Primária de Springfield, é um aluno medíocre. Seus principais antagonistas são Sideshow Bob, os valentões Jimbo, Dolph e Kearney, o desajustado Nelson, o Zelador Willie e o Diretor Skinner. Seu principal objeto característico é seu Skate e seu estilingue, usados para perturbar os outros cidadãos de Springfield. Já passou trotes na Taverna do Moe, embora não tenha sido visto fazendo isso no desenho há bastante tempo, e ele adora chocolate, capuccino e dias que nevam pois ele adora faltar nas aulas. Bart diz-se mal compreendido. Categorizado frequentemente como pouco inteligente e desordeiro, Bart não deixa de demonstrar algumas qualidades decentes: ele cuida da sua irmã Lisa; faz amizade com proscritos e desajustados como Millhouse e Ralph; ele influenciou o romance na vida da sua professora, Edna Krabappel; e acabou com um estabelecimento vinícola francês ilegal durante seu breve semestre no exterior. Bart sempre faz as suas bizarrices e quando xinga Homer é altamente estrangulado,só não morre pelo fato de sua mãe Marge Simpson intervir o seu Pai. O hobbie de Bart é bater em nerds e andar com seu melhor amigo Millhouse. Aos doze anos de idade, Bart já conseguiu realizar uma série de sonhos: ele estrelou sua própria série de tevê que teve pouco tempo de vida ,(com seu ídolo, Krusty), localizou e deu nome a um cometa mortal que quase destruiu sua cidade, e quase atrapalhou o papel do Fall out Boy no filme do Radioactive Man. Ele não teria feito nada disso sem a ajuda e o apoio do seu melhor amigo, o Ajudante de Papai Noel. De acordo com o livro The Simpsons Uncensored Family Album, seu "aniversário" é em 1 de Abril ou o Dia da Mentira. De acordo com a cronologia do programa Bart nasceu em 1982 pois ele é dois anos e 38 dias mais velho que Lisa, que nasceu durante as Olimpíadas de Verão de 1984. Entretanto, no espisódio "I Married Marge", foi revelado que Bart foi concebido no final de Maio de 1980 (Homer e Marge tinham acabado de ver The Empire Strikes Back), o que deixaria sua data de nascimento em 1 de Abril de 1981 e no episodio Viva Ned Flanders Homer fala que o aniversario de Bart e 20 de Abril. O ano provavelmente não é consistente pois Bart é sempre descrito como tendo 10 anos. Bart foi considerado uma das 100 personalidades mais influentes do século XX, pela revista Time, na edição de 18/4/2005 (vol. 165, nº 16, onde estão relacionados políticos, artistas, inventores, cientistas e celebridades variadas.Arquivo:Bart2wwwwwwwww.gif thumb|Bart comprando roupas thumb Romances *Enquanto acredita em "Piolhos", Bart teve numerosos relacionamentos e paixões , apesar que a maioria deles tenham terminado. 'Terri' *Bart tinha demonstrado afeto por Terri , irmã gêmea de Sherri. Quando Homer decidiu ajudar o que ele chama os seres mais fracos de Deus, que ele ajudou a fazer Bart ver como ela se sente por ele. Laura Powers *Laura Powers , um adolescente Bart quem tinha uma queda. Laura foi Simpsons baba de Lisa, Bart e Maggie. Apesar de Bart ter logo descobriu que Laura estava saindo com Jimbo Jones. Greta Wolfcastle *Bart saiu com uma garota chamada Greta , filha de Rainier Wolfcastle . Bart mais tarde rompeu com ela. Depois da separação, Greta saiu com Milhouse Van Houten. Jessica Lovejoy *Bart também teve um relacionamento secreto com Jessica Lovejoy , a filha do Reverendo Lovejoy . Seus pais não aprovavam o namoro dela com Bart. Mas depois Jessica decidiu manter o relacionamento em segredo. Apesar disso Bart decidiu rompê-lo quando Jessica o acusou de roubar as doações da igreja. The Simpsons: Tapped Out }} 'Desbloqueio' 250px-Tapped Out The Simpsons.png|link=Grupos de The Simpsons Tapped Out 250px-Tapped_Out_Bart_New_Character.png|link=Personagens de The Simpsons Tapped Out Curiosidades *O J. no nome significa Jo-jo *Bart já apareceu em South park Galeria Toot-Toot 5.jpg 185px-Bart-on-the-road.jpg 200px-Barts Dog Gets an F.jpg Bart026.gif Bart105.gif Bart Bouvier Simpson.jpg Bart137.gif Bart85.gif Bart Simpson.png Bart Simpsons.png Bart simpson.jpg Bart skat.gif Bart skat.jpg Bart the Genius.jpg Bartman.gif Nancy-cartwright-bart-simpson-sued.jpg KABF16 III.jpg Lost Verizon.jpg Bart Wars dvd.jpg Simpson bart wars.jpg WallBart2.jpg Lost version.jpg 200px-The Simpsons 5F08.png Mg26.jpg Bart o gênio.PNG 200px-Bart the General.jpg 180px-Bart the Murderer.png Rap.jpg Rap2.jpg Bartthedaredevil.jpg 220px-Bart Sells His Soul.png 200px-2f04.gif Barting Over.jpg 400px-1f11.gif 200px-2f11.jpg Bart skat.jpg 200px-BartSimpsonJr.jpg Mg38.jpg 200px-Bart Simpson.png Bart simpson-7.gif ElBarto2.jpg Bart2.jpg Bart-simpson-13.gif Bart-simpson-12.gif Bart-simpson-11.gif Bart-simpson-10.gif Bart-simpson-09.gif Bart-simpson-07.gif Bart simpson..jpg 3rwef.jpg asdf.jpg asdfd.jpg dwfwdf.jpg eqrfewfd.jpg ewff.JPG ewfw.jpg fdegfreg.jpg fdfw.jpg fdgvef.png fdwsfwes.jpg fedf.jpg fedfw.jpg fewfewf.jpg fewfw.jpeg fewfw.jpg fewgfwf.jpg fgdwfwefwe.gif fgreghref.jpg fgvefdfs.png fgwedfwe.jpg 9rtujrtddsd.jpg 180px-8jk,ghdsd.jpg dfsdf.jpg fsdfds.jpg fsdgwsd.jpg Ftrfvgfrkn.jpg fwdfwe.png fwedfwefw.gif fwefw.jpg fwefwef.jpg fwfgsf.jpg gfdgf.jpg gfsdfgs.jpg gfsgswf.jpg grefgewd.jpg trff.jpg ytettrghtghe.jpg 5trefhge.jpg ethgtregh.jpg fdsffdfds.jpg fdwgfwfdsfs.jpg fedfds.jpg fdf.jpg fedfs.jpg gefgesd.jpg gfdgfb.jpg gteghetghr.jpg hgfhgfd.jpg htghd.jpg jyhgfd.jpg rfgrefd.jpg thgfd.jpg thrg.jpg tr3efgvr.jpg trhe.jpg v fvfed.jpg vfevef.jpg yterg.jpg ddddddddddddddddd.jpg eqdfewq.jpg fdwfw.jpg ssssssssssssss.jpg ssssssssssssssssss.jpg bart_skinner01.jpg rewfwe.jpg gfgsf.jpg Icaramba2.jpg bart_s_mlp_sketch_dump_outlined_by_i_love_fry_and_bart-d6yzqd2.jpg el bart 2.jpg wantedbart.jpg el bart.jpg radical.jpg barto.jpg Prince3.jpg Prince2.jpg Simpson1.jpg Simpson2.jpg Simpson3.jpg Simpson8.jpg simpson7.jpg simpson6.jpg simpson5.jpg simpson4.jpg images (4).jpg imageseventeen.jpg imagesixteen.jpg Slides Bartpiz.gif Barto2.gif Gif.gif Bart02.gif Bart04.gif Xbart06.gif Xbart10.gif Bart marge01.gif Bart homero02.gif Bart lisa01.gif Xbart12.gif Xbart13.gif Xbart14.gif Xbart15.gif Bart0222222222.gif Art-03.gif TgC comic177.gif Utton.gif Cart123.gif Anibart.gif Kutton.gif Simsons1.gif 0069.gif 0113.gif images.jpg Asdfg.jpg aaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Bart38.gif HR0148.jpg Ggggggggggggg.jpg Categoria:Personagens da Escola Elementar Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Crianças de Springfield Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens que aparecem em todos os episódios Categoria:The Simpsons Movie Categoria:Homens Categoria:Bart Categoria:Episódios Bart Categoria:Personagens de The Tracey Ullman Show Categoria:Ay, Caramba! Categoria:Nao morre Categoria:Personagens divorciados Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Meninos de Springfield Categoria:Familia Simpson Categoria:Familia bouvier Categoria:Bandidos e Delinqüentes Categoria:Personagens Espertos Categoria:Idiota Categoria:Gordo Categoria:Habitantes de Springfield Categoria:Cowboy Categoria:Super-Heróis Categoria:Skinner Categoria:Homens machos Categoria:Amigos de Homer Categoria:Milhouse Categoria:Escola Primária de Springfield